Episode12
To Feed or Not To Feed ... Droop to a Dragon (12 October 2016) We reached the shore, narrowly avoiding a whirlpool that may have taken us to a magical treasure cave. Zharik took off looking for Luicene and after a while of not returning, Naka went flew away to find him and Rigo tried to track him by land. Droop has been in this area before so we took his advice and followed a stream that would lead to Thundertree. We took the moment of peace to rest, but our slumber was disturbed by a haunting sound coming from the woods. We took a look around only to discover a green dragon lurking in the shadows. Shit. Sneaking away from him didn't go how we planned as Durkon splashed through the water and Droop smelled like a ribeye dinner. He seems like a reasonable bloke. His name is Venomfang and he is a young green dragon. He told us about a group of Dragon Cultists who have come to Thundertree with the hopes of enslaving him. He says they have a worthless skull that they believe is an ancient green dragon skull imbued with magic that would allow them to control a green dragon. Venomfang also told us that he and Reidoth get along and if the group rids the town of the Dragon Cultists then he could make it worth our while. Venomfang then flew off into the night. Dawn broke and we made our way further down the trail until we finally saw it, Thundertree. Writing Prompt Name a mythical dragon your character has heard of. Davorin (Lorkoris Wolfsbane) Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honnah Lee Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff, oh! Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honnah Lee Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honnah Lee Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail Noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came Pirate ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name, oh! Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honnah Lee Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honnah Lee A dragon lives forever but not so little boys Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys One grey night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more And Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane Without his life-long friend, Puff could not be brave So Puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave, oh! Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honnah Lee Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honnah Lee Written by Leonard Lipton, Peter Yarrow • Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc Durkon Beerfist I've heard stories of an orange dragon that terrorized an entire countryside. Initially, he wasn't that strong; in fact, many of the villagers laughed at the dragon's silly attempts. However, this dragon would spit the most horrible things out of his mouth that, through its dark magic, sought out and brought to the surface the evil in people. Soon a cult sprang up based in this evil and propelled by fear and hate. The orange dragon grew very strong, it was a dark time for the countryside. The honorable black knight, who had lead the countryside for many years, put forth his most powerful, nay, his most popular, nay... this lady mage who was really good at casting spells like "placate" and "pander", to defeat the orange dragon. The old druid man of the village spoke up, claiming that the lady mage had spent too long in the arcana world and had lost touch with roots of the village. He argued that he was better fit to fight the orange dragon and a lot of the villagers agreed. Unfortunately the honorable black knight and his round table weren't trying to hear that shit and dismissed the old druid as a crazy, non viable option. The lady mage marched forth hoping that the orange dragon would eventually spit its poison onto itself, thus destroying itself before there was a big, drawn out battle. Just incase, she prepared many spells like "rationality" and "lesser of 2 evils". At last the lady mage met the orange dragon on the battlefield, it was a cold fall day. The villagers and cultists alike watched in anticipation to see who would win...... Also, I think Smaug (sp?) Killgore the Trout Through my travels, Venomfang is the first dragon that I ever personally encountered. Working at the docks and listening to the tales spun by my parents, I've heard tale of one particular dragon, Hoboscious, a dragon who was ejected from the plane of Elysium because while getting drunk and having giant dragon orgies is just fine, sleeping in an Elysium boxcar is apparently just a bridge to far. So Hoboscious, having no home or other dragons that want to get drunk and fuck, just wanders around eating cans of baked beans with ketchup and petting rabbits. He doesn't have any treasure except his magical tap shoes that he carries around his neck in the off chance that he can perform for a night of drinking. Unfortunately, when he breathes he emanates a disgusting plume of alcohol cloud that deals HP damage as if you were drinking. That doesn't help with getting tap dancing gigs. Especially indoors. Nakajaka Nakajaka's Input Nox the Collector Nox's Input Rigo the Spicy Rigo's Input Zharik Zharik's Input